


Sometimes

by Winter Waters (mystmae)



Category: Original Work
Genre: A journal entry of sorts I guess, Original Works - Freeform, Other, angsty, im in my feels you can ignore, just want to get some things off my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters





	Sometimes

Sometimes I wonder if this is all there is.

Sometimes I run to where my imagination takes me.

sometimes I lay in bed and only cry on the inside. 

Sometimes I create stories to escape my realities.

often times I fail. 

Sometimes I can’t escape at all. 

Sometimes I refuse to leave the darkness of my own depression.

Sometimes it’s the only comfort I know. 

Sometimes I wish for life to be easy.

sometimes I only make it harder for myself.

Sometimes I blame those that love me, for the things I do.

Sometimes, I carry their blame.

Sometimes I don’t speak to anyone.

most times no one notices.

Sometimes I want to run away.

i never find the courage.

Sometimes I wish my life never came to be.

Sometimes I can’t picture it any better. 

There are sometimes, that I want to smile.

Here are the times that I can’t.

Sometimes I can’t breathe.

Sometimes, it’s me that’s holding my own breath.


End file.
